Chain of Fate
by Kanarekana
Summary: It's a story about Karin dying after the death of their mother. Aizen found her and adopted his as her precious daughter Ai. Sorry i suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any characters...**

**Chain of Fate**

**Chapter 1**

It was raining hard at Karakura town. It was so hard that people are stranded at their job scared that something might happen to them if they go home. After all, if it's raining so hard your not 100% sure that sure safe. Some already went home but was caught in the rain.

The most busy of all are people who works in the hospital. People were brought non-stop. Most them got into an accident because of the rain. While others are doesn't feel good.

Beside the river that seems going to over flow any minute now was a little girl with shoulder length black hair. She has dark blue eyes. No one can see her but people who have power to see beyond normal. She has a short chain on chest. She was wearing a plain blue shirt and black shorts. She was only wearing one shoes the other was missing. She was crying hard. Waiting for someone to look for her. To young to understand that she was already dead and that no one will be able to find her.

She sat at the grass still crying. She just wanted to visit her mothers grave and talk to her. It was just 1 week that her mother had died. She decided to secretly go to her mothers grave while her family was busy. No one knew that she was gone not even her older twin sister. Now she regrets it. She was scared. Confused on what to do. She was confused that their was a chain on her chest. The last thing she knew was that their was nothing their when she wore it. She stayed silent waiting for someone to find her and take her home.

The girl was thinking on how she got here. The last thing she remember was that she was going back because it was already raining. Then everything went black. She looked at her chest. She noticed that the chain became much shorter and was already reaching her chest. Then she felt that she was really hungry which was weird because she ate a huge amount of food for lunch. Then she heard a voice. Then her head hurts so much. She screamed as if she was going crazy. Everything was black. She was losing consciousness. She was scared she didn't know what was happening. Tears started to fall down her cheeks. Her scream became louder the pain was getting hard to ignore. She cried and scream. A mask was already forming on her face slowly. Then everything became black. She heard a voice calling her. Telling her not to give up and fight. Then a bring became bright. She saw a woman with long orange hair extending her hands for her smiling. She took the woman's arm then she heard her say "everything will be alright rin-chan". Then the next thing she knew she was back to the river bank. She lost balanced and fell into the grass. The mask crumbled and turned into ashes. The chains was gone. Her clothes was now a black kimono. Their was a sword beside her. She so weak . Slowly she was losing consciousness. Before she let darkness take her a way she saw a man standing wearing a black robes with white coat. She saw him smiling. "Okasan" said the little girl. Then she let darkness take over.

**NOTE: Hi..hmm..well...this is my new story even though I'm still not finished with my story Bond. I'm sorry again for my english. I hope you liked the story. Please Review.^^.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any characters...**

**CHAPTER 2**

It was true that the Captain of the 5th Division had adopted a child.

It was true that it was a girl with Black hair and Dark blue eyes.

It was true that Aizen Sosuke named her Ai.

It was true that everyone in the 5th Division loves Ai.

It was true that most of the Gotei 13 Captains are fund of Ai, especially Gin and Tousen.

But it was always been a mystery where Ai really came from or who she really was.

Their have been many rumors about her running around Seireitei. Some said that she was really Aizen's daughter from some nameless slut. Other's believed that she was really Gin's child. While other's thinks that she was some secret child from the one of the noble clans of Seireitei that was left in Aizen's care. Someone also spread that she was also like Nemu made by Mayuri by Aizen's request. No one knew the truth. Only Aizen and Yamamoto-soutaicho knows where she really came from and who she really was. It was a secret that was not allowed to be known by outsiders. Only people who was trusted by the two knows that truth.

At the 5th Division

Everyone was busy with work. The other's were sent to Rukongai to patrol. While others where sent to the Human World. While others were doing paper work or training. Their Captain and Vice-Captain was out and was doing a mission. It was a special day for Aizen's little princess. He had promised her that he will be the one to go with her but he was called to do a mission. That's why 3rd Seat Aikawa Ryou was given the mission to escort the little hime to the Academy to enroll.

Ryou's POV

Ryou was walking down the hallway of the 5th Division. It was a good day to go out and train. But today he have a special mission to do. He was told to go with Ai to the Academy. He smiled at the thought of Ai. For 30 years, He was one of the people who were close to her. She sometimes calls him ryou-chan, nii-chan, ou-chan, or ryou-san depending on her mood. She was tomboyish and hates to be called weak. She especially hates it when her otou-san calls her "my hime-chan" saying that she wasn't a princess who needs protection. Aizen-taichou will only smile. Then Ai will go out of the room and train.

As he was approaching Ai's room. He saw the Garden. The flowers were beautiful. He smiled. Everyone knew that Ai takes care of them since she had arrived in seireitei. Everyone was shocked while others were confused for they knew that she hates to do girly stuff. He smiled. He remembered the time when he had asked her why she takes care of the flowers. She smiled then only said "They remember me of someone". She was still young at that time but was already mature. Then he had an idea. He went to the Garden then picked up some flowers. He took some iris,white rose, and red rose. He looked at the Blue rose and Black rose. It was Ai's favorite flowers. Before she came in Seireitei their was no Blue and Black rose in the garden. Now their were many of them. No one was allowed to pick them or else they will be punished by Aizen-taicho. In the past, one of the 5th Division member picked one because she was entranced by the beauty of the rose. When Ai found out about it she was punished and was sent to another Division. He sighed. He doesn't want to upset Ai. He started walking again with the flowers with him.

When he arrived at Ai's room. He knocked. When he heard her say "come in" he opened the door. He saw her sitting at the table writing something. She was wearing a Red Kimono with a design of Black Butterflies. She was wearing her sandals. Her hair had grown it was now up to her butt. He approached her. She looked at him then smiled. "Konichiwa Ou-chan" said Ai. "Konichiwa Ai-chan." said Ryou. He smiled. She must be happy and excited. Then she looked at the flowers. Then he handed her the flowers. "It's for you. You should change the withered flowers in the vase Ai-chan" said Ryou. She smiled then took the flowers. "Thank you Ou-chan." said Ai. "Your welcome Ai-chan." said Ryou. She stood up then replaced the withered flower with the new ones. When she was finished she took the notebook and putted it on her cabinet. He had always seen that notebook but until now it was still a mystery to him what was written on it. He knew that it wasn't a dairy because she had told him that she hates stuffs like that. Maybe it was her drawings after all she likes to draw when doesn't have anything to do. "So are you ready Ai-chan?" Ryou asked. Ai nodded. They left the room then started walking to go to the Academy.

No one's POV

It was kinda a long walk from the 5th Division to the Academy. They can shunpo to arrived their in a seconds but Ai requested that they should just walk because it was a good day. It was silent while they were walking. Even though they didn't said any word to each other. They were contented with each others company.

When they arrived at the Academy. Their was already many people. It was a long line but only few people was accepted. It was hard to be accepted to the Academy. People who wants to be accepted should have a strong reaitsu. They measure it by using some weird machine that was made by Mayuri-taicho. Everyone of them was told to hold a needle like machine that will tell how strong your reaitsu was. If it was green that person has an average level of reiatsu. If it was red they have a above average. If it was Dark Blue they have a high level of reiatsu. Then if it was black they have a very high level of reiatsu. People who have yellow was sent back to where they came from. Then when they saw her. They started whispering. Some saying that she shouldn't be their. While other's stayed silent. They ignored them then waited for her turn.

When it was already her turn everyone stared at her then started whispering again. She ignored them again then approached the examiner. They gave her the machine then told her to relax. She did what she was told to do. Then suddenly the machine broke. The examiner was surprised then thought that it might be broken for they had used it since morning. They took a new one then the same thing happened. Ai can tell that the examiner was irritated about it. It was written all over his face. Then again they gave her a new one but it also broke. The examiner gave up then told her that she passed. Everyone started whispering again. She said sorry and left. She ignored everyone, After all she was already used it. When she was small everyone whispers behind her back especially the shinigami who doesn't have a rank. They have said many bad things to her. That she doesn't want to remember. At first, she was hurt by their words but as time pass by she became immune and promised herself that nothing will affect her. She thought of positive things and and focused on becoming strong. The whole 5th Division was always their to support her never leaving her side. She smiled. Everyone in the 5th Division treated her like family. All of them was important to her. It was also one of the reason why she wanted to become strong. She wanted to protect them. Then she saw Ryou waiting for her. She ran then they left the Academy.

When they arrived at the 5th Division. They heard that Gin-taicho came waiting for Ai to arrive. When Ai heard about it she hurried and went to where Gin was. Ryou followed her and they went to the Garden. Whenever Gin-taicho visits Ai he will always go to the Garden saying that it was a relaxing place where no one can disturb him. Their they saw Gin tending to the flowers. He was watering the flowers. Ai smiled and approached Gin-taicho. Gin looked at Ai then smiled. It always freaks ryou out whenever he sees Gin-taicho smile. He doesn't know why but he feels as if Gin-taicho was a bad person or something like that. He bowed then said "Konichiwa Gin-taicho. How are you today?". Gin looked at him then smiled. "I'm fine Aikawa-san. How about you?." answered Gin. "I'm also fine Gin-taicho. Well, I better get going I still have work to do." said Ryou. Gin nodded. When ryou was going to leave Gin said "by the way, thank you for escorting Ai-chan to the Academy." Ryou looked at Gin then said "It was nothing Gin-taicho." Then he left leaving Ai and Gin at the Garden.

Ai was tending to her Favorite flowers. The Blue and Black rose was growing beautifully. She smiled. She was happy that her hard work wasn't put to waste. Gin was also tending to the other flowers. When they finished tending to the flowers. They went to Ai's room. Ai prepared tea while Gin was sitting at the chair beside the window. Whenever Gin visits Ai it has something to do with _that. _After she finished making tea she approached Gin then handed him the tea. Gin took it then smiled. It was silent until Ai broke the silence. "So, How are you Gin-chan?." asked Ai. Gin looked at her. "I'm fine. A little tired because of work." answered Gin. "I see. Do you know where Otou-san went?." asked Ai. "No. The only thing he told me was that he was given a mission. So how was your enrollment to the academy?. I'm sure that you got in or else I will have punish you and start your training again." answered Gin. "I got in without a problem." said Ai. "That's good. Tousen told me that he will be training you later. Your Otou-san also told me that you should be careful with the way you act. We heard that there are already people who were suspicious of you. Never make a mistake or else you know what will happen nee my Little Doll." said Gin smiling. Ai can tell that beneath that smile is a demon waiting to kill her when she makes a bad move. She smiled. "Of course Gin-chan. I'll be careful. I won't make a mistake. Also thank you for telling me Tou-chan's message." said Ai. Gin drink the whole tea at one gulp. He placed the cup at table beside the window. He stood up. "Oh by the way I almost forgot. Your otou-san told me that. You should act normal when your with other people. Don't let them see the real you nee. Till next time my Doll. I still have work to do." said Gin. Then he left. Ai sighed. She was much more comfortable with the Gin she's with when there are a lot of people. When they are alone. She was scared of him. There are time where Gin showed her who he really was. She still can't forget about it. So whenever they are alone it scares her that he might do it again. She took the cup then washed it. She better make sure that no one will become suspicious of her or else she will be in trouble.

The Next Day

It was the day that Ai will start school. It was a fact that she really doesn't need to go to school. She had been training since she was small and she can be proud of it. She knows everything that they will be taught in the Academy. But because of her father saying that it was necessary for her to go to school or else people will be suspicious about her. She sighed. She would have to act like an idiot who doesn't know everything. She also need to lie low and act nice to everyone. She hates it when she needs to do this things. She wore her uniform and packed all the things she needs at school then left.

When she arrived at the school she heard rumors that went she left their was a guy who was as strong as her. She felt excited when she heard about it. She can't wait to have a fight with that guy and see who was stronger between the two of them. While walking down the hallways of the Academy. She was looking for her classroom. Then she spotted room 606. She smiled. She kinda liked the number but it should have been 666. She approached the room then opened the door. Everyone looked at her as if they saw a ghost. She walked then sat at the chair in the back beside the window. Everyone was doing somethings while the others were talking with each other and making new friends. She looked at the sky. She doesn't need friends. She already have her family. It was a waste of time for she still have many important things to do and knowing her father he won't forgive her if she messed up. The teacher arrived then class started. While the teacher was teaching Ai was looking at the sky and thinking how good it feels to be free and do whatever you want. When class has ended she went home then tousen arrived and trained her. It was the same thing as always. She was kinda getting bored with it but she can't complain after all tousen was a busy person but still made time for her so that he can train her.

As day passed by, they were taught a lot of things at school but Ai already knew all of it so it was kinda boring for her. But today was a special day. It was the day that all of the student will be fighting with each other. She can feel the excitement of fighting someone. She hope that she will be able to fight with the guy that she'd been hearing a lot. They said that he was a genius and might graduate earlier than the others. She smiled. She can't wait to fight that guy.

They went to the gym then they were all paired up. Whoever whens will be able to fight the others who had also won. It was like a competition but it was only training for them. It was also a way for the teachers to know who was good at fighting and those who needs improvement. Ai was partnered with the schools most number one bully. She smirked. It was a good time for her to get her revenge of what he had done to her in the past. She will make sure that he will be embarrassed in front of everyone. She sat at the chair waiting for her turn to fight.

While waiting for her turn. She was watching all the fight. Their was only one guy who caught her interest. He was a guy with white spiked hair. She can tell that they are the same age. He was good at fighting. Maybe he was the one that she had heard from everyone. She smiled. Now the only thing she needs to do is defeat everyone so that she will be able to fight him. It will be a piece of cake after all everyone was weak. She can defeat them within a seconds if only she's allowed to show her real strength but right now she will have to act and hide her real strength.

When it was already her turn. She won easily and the guy was humiliated in front of everyone. She smirked. He deserved it. After that she had won every fight easily without any injury.

It was now between her and the white haired guy. They were standing in the middle of the stage. She stared at the guy then smiled. The guy seemed irritated. "Nee, what's your name? I'm Ai." asked Ai. The guy looked at her. "Hitsugaya Toushiro" answered Toushiro. She smiled. "I like that name it suits you." said Ai. They stared at each other then the teacher told them to start.

Both of them was equal in strength. Everyone was awed by them. No one knew who will win and who will lose. Other's think that it will be a draw. While other's said that it will be Toushirou's Victory and Ai will lose. When Ai was already going to hit toushiro he will disappear then will appear behind her but Ai also disappears. It always the same result no one can't make a hit. It ended in a draw.

No one knew that the two will meet fighting and that in the future they will also meet at the battlefield fighting for their life.

**NOTE: I'm sorry if Karin is kinda OC but I have to make her act like that because it's necessary for the story. ^^. I hope people liked it nee.^^.**

**Please Review.**

**Thank you for the review KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913 and ...^^...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and any characters.**

**CHAPTER 3**

Toushirou's POV

Toushirou was leaning against the cherry blossom. He was waiting for Ai to arrive. She was late. It was the first time that she was late. Every time they meet she was the first one to arrive. He sighed. He remembered when Ai kept on asking him to train with her. He kept avoiding her but she never gave up. She was annoying. In the end he gave up and now they train when it's their break time. He sighed. 'What have I got myself into.' Toushirou thought.

Their was a rumor running around the school. It was said that the both of them will be graduating within one year. They were called genius by the other students. People who were mad and people who bullied Ai started respecting her. Some of them even started a fan club which made Ai irritated for they will always follow her wherever she goes never leaving her side inside the academy. It was fun to see her mad face. It made Ai experience how he felt when she kept of bothering him. Toushirou doesn't know much about Ai but he was grateful for her company even though in the past he hated it.

He looked at the sky. It was one of the times where he can just relax and forget everything. When he goes home. Momo will start annoying him again asking about Ai. She kept asking him about Ai but the only thing he had told her was Ai's name after all he doesn't know much about her. That's why she kept annoying him. He sighed. If only their was a way to shut her mouth for a day it will help him big time. He didn't know how Momo found out about Ai. The only thing she told him was that she saw them training together the other day. He wished that she just forget about Ai and focus on her work. After all, She got in the 5th Division she should work hard and maybe someday she will have a rank. It was one of her dreams to be known by people and to be strong. Slowly it's happening the only thing that needs to happen is that she gets promoted. He smiled. She's annoying but she's still family. Then he saw Ai with someone approaching him. 'It's about time that she arrives.' thought Toushirou.

Ai's POV

Ai was scared that Toushirou will be mad at her. She forgot that her father told her that Ryou will be visiting her at the Academy. She sighed. If only she listened to her father then she won't be late. When her classmates saw Ryou they got confused that she knows someone at the 5th Division who has rank. They doesn't know that she's the 5th Division Captain Aizen Sosuke's Daughter. They kept it a secret to avoid Ai being compared to her father. She was happy that way. She can do anything she likes and no one will compare her to her father when she makes mistake. Not that she makes mistakes. She never makes mistake. Making a mistake means punishment and she doesn't want to be punished especially if it's Gin who will punish her. She sighed. 'I think I have Gin phobia' thought Ai.

When they arrived at their meeting place. She saw Toushirou leaning against the cherry blossom. He always likes to relax at lunch time. "I'm sorry I'm late Toushirou. I forgot that my friend will be visiting me today." said Ai. Toushirou looked at her then said "Hn." "HUH?! Is that the only word you know. Whenever we met you only say yes, no, good bye, hi, hn, and other short words. Your a boring guy tou-chan." said Ai smirking. Toushirou glared at her. Ai sweatdropped. "I was only joking. Anyway, I want you to meet my friend Aikawa Ryou 5th Divisions 3rd seat lieutenant." said Ai. Ryou bowed then said "Nice to meet you Hitsugaya-san. I've heard a lot about you from Ai. I hope we could be good friends." Toushirou stared at Ryou. He have short light blue hair. His eyes was color lavender. He looks like someone who has manners and he was sure that Ryou was an intelligent guy. He also looks like a nice person and a silent one. He was surprised that Ai knew someone like him. "likewise" said Toushirou. Ai sighed. "Is that all your going to say. You should talk more tou-chan. I feel sad for your future wife. She'll be leaving with a stone for her entire life." said Ai. Toushirou glared at her then yelled "URUSAI!!!. IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS. BAKA." Then started laughing. "Haha you look so funny when your angry." said Ai. Toushirou was still glaring at then. Then they heard Ryou laughing. They both looked at him then ryou stopped laughing. "I'm sorry for being rude but I just can't stop myself from laughing. Anyway we should start eating or else you won't be able to eat later." said Ryou. Ai smiled. "Hai. Let's eat nee. I'm starving." said Ai. Toushirou nod. They sat under the cherry blossom. Then started eating.

While eating, Toushirou was looking at Ai and Ryou. It was the first time that he had seen Ai act like a child who wants to be pampered by her brother. She was smiling like a child. She had let her guard down and shown another side of her that he hadn't seen before. Ryou must be like a family to Ai. They remembered him of Momo and him. He smiled. It was a good day. He had found out something about his so called "friend".

After they ate lunch. They went their separate ways. Toushirou went to his next class while, Ai went to the gym and Ryou went back to work.

The Next Day

Ai was told to go to the principals office. She was kinda nervous that might have done something to be called by the Academy's Principal. If she did something bad and if her father found out about it she will be punished. She was walking down the hallways. She can't stop feeling nervous. 'I hope it's not something about me being punished.' though Ai.

When she arrived at the principals office she knocked and waited. When she heard the principals voice saying to come inside. She opened the door. She saw the principals sitting at his chair. She looked around the office and was shock to see that Toushirou was also their. "Please sit down beside Hitsugaya-san Ai-san." said the Principal. "Hai" said Ai. She approached Toushirou and sat beside the him. They both looked at the principal and waited for what he was going to say. "You must be curious why I had called you here." said the principal. Toushirou nod. "Did I do something bad principal?" asked Ai. The principal smiled. "No Ai-san. I called you two for something good." answered Principal. The both of them had a confused look on their face. The Principal laughed. "I called the two of you to tell you that you will be graduating this year." said the principal. The two of them had a shocked face. Ai's eyes was wide like saucers while Toushirou's mouth was opened from shock. "Haha. Your expressions are funny." said the principal. They both composed themselves and had a happy expression on their face. "Thank you so much Principal." said Ai happily. The principal smiled then said "You don't need to say thank you. I got nothing to do with the two of you graduating in one year. It's because the two of you are strong that's why you'll graduate early than the other students. Anyway, Congratulations the both of you. Your father will be pround of you Ai. Your grandmother will also be proud of you Hitsugaya-san." said the Principal. The both of them smiled and said "Thank you Principal." Then they left the office.

While walking in the hallways, Toushirou was thinking about what division he will be sent and if Ai will be with him in the same division. He looked at Ai. She was smiling like a child. She is annoying but he liked her company. He sighed. If Momo found out about him graduating early she won't stop bugging him until he sleep.

It was silent until Ai spoke, "I can't wait to tell Ryou. I'm sure that he'll be happy." said Ai grinning. 'Ryou must be really important for Ai' thought Toushirou. Toushirou smiled. Just like Momo to Toushirou Ryou must be like family for Ai. Ai looked at Toushirou then asked "nee Toushirou what division do you want to enter?". Toushirou stopped walking and Ai also stopped walking. Toushirou looked at the sky deep in thought. Ai waited for his reply. Then Toushirou looked at Ai then answered "well...right now I'm not sure but I would like to be in the 10th division". "Hmm...i see so will be separated." said Ai. "What division are you going to enter?" asked Toushirou. "I want to be in 5th Division." said Ai smiling. Toushirou stared at Ai. He can tell that she was really happy. He can't feel feeling sad for they will be apart when they graduate. It's not like he has a crush on her but it's just that she was his first friend in the academy and when they graduate he will be alone again. He sighed. He just realized that he was attached to her. "Let's make a promise Toushirou" said Ai smiling. He stared at her. "What kind of promise?" asked Toushirou. "Let's promise that whatever happened we will still be friends and will be looking for each other even though we're apart." answered Ai. Toushirou looked at her without reaction. "Come on Toushirou." said Ai. Toushirou smiled. Then Ai smiled. "I promise" said the both of them.

They went home after school and was thinking of telling their family the good news. Toushirou was not sure if he will tell Momo about it. If he will tell her then he won't be able to rest tonight but if he won't tell her about it and if she finds out about it from someone else his sure that she will be sighed. He sighed. Then he remembered when Ai and him went home. He felt that something bad will happened but he doesn't know what it is. 'I hope that Ai will be safe.' Toushirou thought. Then he went home and told Momo about the news. As expected he wasn't able to take a rest for the night.

The next day

Toushirou went early to school for he can't stand Momo. He sighed. If only he had a more quiet family. He went to the classroom and sat at his chair. He waited for class to start and for Ai to show up at the classroom and annoy him. He waited then the teacher arrived and class started but Ai didn't showed up. 'Maybe she was late' thought Toushirou. He has a felling that something was wrong and that something might had happened to Ai. He shoved that thought then focused at the Lesson.

At Break Time he waited for Ai to arrived but she didn't arrived. Toushirou was kinda worried that something might had happened to her but he pushed it aside. He went to the class then class started again. After Class he went home.

When he got home Momo was still not home. He sighed. She left early saying that something had happened and she might not come home. Ai also didn't showed up in school. 'I hope she won't be absent tomorrow.' thought Toushirou. He went to his room and started doing his homework. When he finished he ate dinner and went to sleep.

The next day Ai didn't showed up again, then the next day she also didn't showed up.

1 Week had passed since Toushirou last saw Ai. He was worried about her. Momo also didn't came home for 1 week. He was also worried about Momo but he knew that she was ok. He sighed. 'What happened to you Ai' asked Toushirou to himself. He sat at the bench at the Academy. Today he had planned waiting for Ai to arrive if she will.

After 20 minutes

Ai still hadn't showed up. He sighed. He stood up and was about to go to his classroom but suddenly someone hugged him. "I missed you Shirou-chan." said the girl. He sighed. He looked at Momo and glared at her. "What are you doing here Mom? You should be working right now" asked Toushirou. "I am working Shirou-chan." answered Momo. "Nani? Your working but your in the Academy. You should be at the 5th division doing something" said Toushirou. "Mou shirou-chan. I am working. I'm with Aizen-taichou." said Momo. "Nani? Why are you with Aizen-taichou?" asked Toushirou curious why his childhood friend Momo was with her taichou. "Well...he came here to talk to the Academy's principal." answered Momo. "I see. So why are you here with me? You should be with Aizen-taichou not here" said Toushirou. Then suddenly Momo remembered the reason why she was their. "Oh I almost forgot you should come with me" said Momo. Then suddenly she runned while holding Toushirou. "Oi where are we going?" asked Toushirou. " Were going to the Principals office Shirou-chan." answered Momo. "Why?" asked Toushirou confused of what was happening. "You'll find out soon Shirou-chan." aswered Momo.

When they arrived at the office they knocked and heard a someone say "come in". They opened the door and approached Aizen and the principal. Momo bowed and said "I'm sorry were late Aizen-taichou" said Momo. Aizen smiled and said "It's ok Momo. You 2 should sit down." "Hai" said Momo. Then they sat beside Aizen.

Aizen looked at the principal and asked "so what is your answer Principal?" The principal looked at Aizen and answered "Are you really sure about this Aizen-taichou. I understand what your daughter is going through, but I think it will be good for her if she still continue studying her at the academy instead of studying at home." "I'm sure about this. I know what will be good for my Daughter Ai. I already asked Yamamoto-soutaichou about this and he agreed but told me to also ask you about it. I hope you understand that I only care for Ai's happiness and this is what I think will be good for her." said Aizen. Toushirou was surprised. 'Could it be that Ai's father was Aizen. What happened to her?' asked Toushirou himself. "I see. But are you sure that this what's good for her. If she study at home she will always remember about _him. _It will hurt her more." said the principal. "I know. That's why she's going to live at our house not at the 5th division. My fukutaichou is also with her right now so I'm sure that she will be fine." said Aizen. "I see. So their's nothing I can do about it. Then it's ok with me as long as she will come back to the Academy when it's time for her to achieve her shikai." said the principal. "Hai but about that I want to request if it's ok if Gin will be the one to monitor Ai when she's going to achieve Shikai." said Aizen. The principal looked at Aizen then said "Hai. Before we end this conversation I just want to ask who took Ryou's place as the 3rd seat lieutenant?" "The new 3rd seat lieutenant is Hinamori Momo." said Aizen "I see. Please tell Ai that I hope she recovers." said the principal. "I will. Well we should be going now I still have things to do." said Aizen. Then they leftthe principals office.

While they were walking Toushirou was still shock of what he just found out. He didn't know that Momo was now the new 3rd seat lieutenant. He have so many questions in his head. 'What happened to Ai and Ryou.' asked Toushirou to his self. Then suddenly Aizen stopped walking and they also stopped walking. Aizen took something from his sleeves. Toushirou looked at Aizen and was curious was he was doing. Suddenly Aizen was holding a white clover with a letter attached to it's stem. Aizen approached Toushirou and handed to him the flower. Toushirou was shocked of what had just happened. He held the flower and looked at Aizen. "My Daughter wanted me to give this flower to you. She said that she was happy that the two of you became friends. Thank you for becoming friends with my daughter." said Aizen smiling. "Thank you" said Toushirou. "Well we better get going now. Nice meeting you Hitsugaya Toushirou." said Aizen. "Nice meeting you too Aizen-taichou" said Toushirou. Then Aizen and Momo left leaving Toushirou.

Momo was told by Aizen-taichou to stay with Ai for the day. His fukutaichou was going to do something important. She left the 5th Division and shunpoed to go to Aizen-taichou's house. She was excited to meet Shirou-chan's friend. She was smiling. When she arrived at Aizen's housed the maid's showed her where Ai was. She knocked at the door then heard her say "come in". She went inside and saw Ai sitting beside the window. Momo smiled. Ai looked at Momo. "Hi Ai. My name's Hinamori Momo." said Ai. "Are you the new 3rd seat lieutenant?" asked Ai. "Hai. Hmm...I'm sorry of what happened to Ryou-san." answered Momo. Ai looked at the sky again and said "It's ok. Theirs nothing that I can do now. All I can do is to move forward. That's what Ryou would want me to do." said Ai with a sad voice. Momo didn't know what to say and decided to keep silent.

As day passed by Momo and Ai became close with each other. They were now like sister's. Ai was now again full of life which made Aizen and Gin happy.

Momo and Karin was sitting under the cherry blossom. It was a beautiful day that's why they decided to go out and relax. Momo looked at Ai and said "Ai let's make a promise." Ai looked at Momo and said "What kind of promise Momo?" "Let's promise that no matter what happened we will be by Aizen-taichou's side. That we will protect him even if we risk our life" said Momo. Ai stared at her then smiled. "I promise" said Ai.

_2 promise was made one will be kept the other will be broken._

**NOTE: I'm sorry for the late update. I was busy with school. I'll be updating late nee...anyway I Hope you liked the story. If you have question about this chapter just ask me nee...^^...**

**Please Review...**

**Thank you KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913,strawberry fishcake, and girlX901 for the Review...^^...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any characters...**

**Chain of Fate**

**Chapter 4**

It's been 5 months since Ai last saw Toshirou. She had missed messing with him and training with him. He was the only true friend that she had and now that she was locked in their house only allowed to go out with her father or if she was going to train. She still hadn't fully recovered. Ryou's death was unexpected. When she found out about it she didn't know what to do, as if her world started to break down to pieces. She had locked herself for 1 week until her fathers fukutaicho was forced to destroy the door of her room. Nagasaki Kiryu was just like Ryou. He was like a brother to her. She trusted him like she had trusted Ryou. He stayed beside her until she was kinda feeling ok. She was also thankful to Momo who always visits her and cheers her up. She looked at the sky and smiled. Then someone knocked at the door and she said "come in". "Ohayo Ai-chan" said Momo smiling. Ai looked at Momo and smiled. "Ohayo" said Ai. Momo approached her. "So are you going to give shirou-chan another flower tonight?" asked Momo. "No. I'm thinking of giving it to him face to face." answered Ai. "Nani? Did Aizen-taichou allowed you to go out?" asked Momo. "No Momo-chan. I'll be able to give it to him when we graduate." answered Ai. "OH. Now I remember your going to graduate nee" said Momo. "Hai" said Ai. "Well then I better get going I still have work to do. See you later Ai-chan." said Momo. Ai nodded then Momo left the room. Ai stood up and when to the bathroom to change. After changing she sat down and waited for Gin or Tousen to pick her up. She had been trained by them since she was told by her father that she will be studying at home because it was the best for her. When her father told her about it she felt like a caged bird. But she can't be mad at her father she trust him that he was only doing it for her and to protect her. She sighed. 'I hope that Tousen will be the one to train me today' said Ai to herself. Then someone knocked at the door and she said "come in". The one who opened the door was Gin. 'Is this my unlucky day?' asked Ai to herself. She smiled then said "Ohayo Gin-chan". "Ohayo Ai-chan. We should start training now nee." said Gin. "Hai" said Ai. Gin left the room the Ai followed. They were going to train at her fathers training room.

When they arrived at the room Gin told Ai to warm up and meditate so that she will be 100% focused on their training. Gin sat at the chair beside the table and poured some hot tea that the maid made. After 15 minutes Ai was finished warming up and meditating. She approached Gin who was sitting at the chair. Then they started training.

Meanwhile at the Academy,

Toushirou was sitting under the cherry blossom. He loved looking at the sky. Since Ai left the school he had been spending his free time training or relaxing and admiring nature. Every month, Momo will come back from work and will give him flowers. Momo told him that it was from Ai and that their was a letter tied to the stem. Ai always gives him letter but he never replied because that's what Ai wanted. He sighed. Momo never stopped teasing him whenever he received flowers from Ai. She teased him that he was like a girl who was given flowers by her boyfriend. It always annoys him when Momo tells him that. He had never imagined that Momo will say something like that to him. He sighed. All the flowers that he had received from Ai never withered as if it was a flower that will never die. He smirked. 'That girl never stops to amaze me' said Toushirou to himself.

Then he remembered the last time that he was with Ai. It was also the last time that he had seen Ryou. He was told by Momo and Ai that Ryou had died the day that the principal had told them that they will be graduating this year. 'Ai must have been hurt so much. He loved Ryou like a big brother.' said Toushirou to himself. He only knows that Ryou died but he wasn't told how. It was a mystery that he will never know. Momo also told him that Ai locked herself for 1 week that's why she wasn't able to go home. Their was so many work to do and the whole 5th division was worried to their beloved little princess. He had wished that he was there to take care of Ai. After all that's what friends do. Toushirou closed his eyes and relaxed. They only have 2 months left then they will be graduating. After that he won't have time to relax. He will be busy after they join one of the 13 division. 'I won't be able to see Ai' said Toushirou himself. Then someone poked him at the forehead. He opened his eyes and saw his new friend Kusaka Sojiro. Kusaka smiled then said "Did you wait long Toshirou?". "No" said Toushirou. "so shall we eat lunch. I'm Hungry." said Kusaka. "Sure let's eat" said Toshirou smiling. Then Kusaka sat beside Toshirou then they started eating.

After eating, the decided to walk and wait for class to start. "Toshirou are you excited of achieving shikai?" asked Kusaka. Toshirou stopped walking and looked at Kusaka. "Hai I am excited of achieving shikai." "hehe. After that we will be shinigami's and will start working under one of the 13 division Captain. I can't wait for that. I hope i'll work at the 3rd division." said Kusaka. Toshirou smiled. Kusaka kinda reminds him of Ai. He didn't know why. Maybe it has something to do with Kusaka's attitude or something else. He was his only friend when Ai stopped going to school. He was thankful that he had met Kusaka. 'At least there is someone that will keep me company' said Toushirou to himself. Then they went to their classroom and class started.

Back to Aizen-taichou's house

Gin and Ai just finished training. Ai was left bleeding on the floor. It was one of those days when Gin will punish her for something that she had done. This time it wasn't that bad but she still ended having 2 broken ribs and one deep scar on her stomach. This time she was loosing many blood. She wanted to stand up but she was so weak. She just wished that Kiryu will be able to find her or else she will die of loosing to much blood. She was feeling so weak that slowly she lost consciousness. At that time she dreamed of Ryou. The day when she had met him. It was one of the most important event in her life. She met someone that she can trust. He was like a brother to her. He was their whenever Gin punished her because of a mistake she had done. He was the one who healed her wounds and will take care of her until she's back to normal. He was a big part of her life. But now he was gone. Even though she had tried so hard to forget about him. There are so many memories that lingers around. She was scared of going back to the 5th Division Barrack. Even though she likes Momo, whenever she sees her it makes her remember that Ryou is gone and that he will never come back because he was dead. He might have been reincarnated as a human or something. Whatever she do he will never come back. Even if she wish nothing will happen because shinigami who have died is no longer in seiretei. It was the worst gift that she had received. She never have imagined that the day when she was told that she was going to graduate early was also the last day the she will see Ryou. 'I need to forget. Even if it hurts. No matter what happens I need to forget about Ryou. I need to move forward that's what Ryou would want me to do if his still alive.' said Ai to herself. Then tears fell down her cheeks.

Kiryu's POV

When he arrived. He saw Ai unconscious in the floor. He pity Ai. Whenever she makes mistake Gin will punish her. Their was a time when Gin punished her that she almost died because of it. It was thanks to Unohana-taichou that she recovered. Then he saw Ai crying while sleeping. He sighed. Then he carried Ai bridal style and went to her room. When they arrived to her room he placed her to her bed and prepared all the things he needed to tend Ai's injury. After getting everything, He went back to Ai's room then started tending to her injury. Since Ryou died he was the one who heals her injuries whenever Gin punish her. It should have been Hinamori's job but Ai didn't want Momo to see her like that. Also Ai was sure that Momo will tell Toushirou about it then he will worry about her. Kiryu sighed. While tending to Ai's injury he was looking at her. It was the first time that he had seen her so relax even if she was injured. 'She must be dreaming something nice' He thought. Then he smiled. When Ai arrived in Seireitei everyone was shock that Aizen-taichou had decided to adopt a child who is a ryoka. Everyone from seiretei treated her cold but she didn't give up. When he was assigned by Aizen-taichou to take care of her with Ryou. The first impression that he had on Ai was that she acts mature and that she wasn't like the other child. It was easy to take care of her. She was like a doll that doesn't show emotions. But as time passed by she started to smile again because of Ryou, Gin, and Aizen-taichou. She became like a family to him. She was like his little sister that he wants to protect from harm. But he was sure that it was impossible because she will become a shinigami and fight for seiretei. She might even die in a fight. When he thinks about that happening he feels so sad and scared that a young girl like Ai might lose her life anytime in the battlefield. He sighed. 'It's no use thinking that. I know that Aizen-taichou will be their to protect her and of course I will be by her side' thought Kiryu. Then he continued tending to Ai's injuries.

Ai's POV

When I regained consciousness. She was already in her room and that she was already been healed. 'Kiryu must have taken care of me' thought Ai. She sighed. 'I should thank him later' Thought Ai. Then someone knocked on her door. She said yes then the guy went inside her room. It was her father. "Otou-san" said Ai. Aizen smiled. Then sat beside her bed. "How are you Ai?" asked Aizen. "I'm fine otou-san. What about you?" answered Ai. "I'm fine" said Aizen. Then Ai smiled. "How's training with Gin and Tousen?" asked Aizen. "It's fine. I'm learning many things from them" answered Ai. "That's good" said Aizen. "Otou-san are coming to watch me graduate?" asked Ai. Aizen smiled then said "Of course. I will regret it if I won't come to my hime's graduation." Then Aizen patted her head and Ai pouted. "I told you. You shouldn't call me Hime otou-san." said Ai. "I Know it's just fun to see you like that." said Aizen. Then Aizen stopped patting Ai's head and stood up. "Well. I better go now. I still have things to do. You should take a rest Ai. Also be careful, I don't want you to get hurt because you made a mistake." said Aizen. "Hai. Otou-san." said Ai. Then Aizen left and Ai went back to sleep.

After 2 months

It was the day that Ai and Toushirou will be graduating. They will be achieving shikai today then they will be put to one of the 13th Division. Ai woked up early that day. She was excited. It was the day that she had waited. She will see Toushirou again. She went to the Garden in their house that she had made in the past. She took an Apple Blossom and yellow rose. She smiled. Then she left the Garden and went to the kitchen. The food was already prepared. She sat down then started eating. Her father and Gin will be going with her to the Academy. Kiryu and Gin will be the one to bring her to the Academy. While her father will wait for them at the Academy. It was the day that all her hard work will pay off. After she graduate she will be a a shinigami. It will be her job to protect Soul Society from harm even if it cost her life. After she ate she washed the dish then waited for Gin and Kiryu to arrive. After 15 minutes. They arrived and they went to the Academy.

At the Academy

Toushirou woke up early for this day. It was the day that he will graduate and more importantly he will see his friend Ai again. It's been a long time since he had seen her. He was excited. He was also happy that he will become a shinigami and will be able to help Soul Society. Then Toushirou saw Kusaka. Kusaka approached Toushirou then said "Good Morning Toushirou" " Good Morning Kusaka" said Toushirou. "I'm so excited. What will our shikai look like. Then after this we will be working in one of the Gotei 13. I hope we're in the same Division." said Kusaka with a smile. "Hai. I hope so too." said Toushirou smiling. Then suddenly their was noise in the Academy. They looked at where it was coming. They saw Ichimaru Gin of the 3rd Division with Ai and the 5th Division's Fukutaichou. Toushirou smiled. Then Ai saw Toushirou. She smiled then waved at Toushirou. Gin looked at Ai then said "You can go and talk to him if you want. We will wait for you at the testing area. Just don't take so much time." "Arigatou Gin." said Ai. Then Gin smiled. Then Gin went to the testing area with Kiryu. Ai approached Toushirou and Kosaka. Then she smiled. "Long time no see Toushirou." said Ai. Toushirou smiled then said "Hai. Long time no see." "Hehe. Oh here." said Ai. Then she gave him the flower that she had picked from her small garden awhile ago. Toushirou looked confused and said "Arigatou." Then Ai looked at Kusaka. "Ne, are you Toushirou's new friend?" asked Ai. "Hai" answered Kusaka. Ai smiled then said "My name's Ai. Toushirou's Best Friend." said Ai. "Nice to meet you Ai. I'm Soujirou Kusaka Toushirou's friend." "Hehe. It's nice to know that Toushirou have a new friend. I was worried that he will be alone until we graduate." said Ai. Then Kusaka laughed. While Toushirou looked at me. "Urusai Ai." said Toushirou. "Hehe." said Ai. "Anyway, shouldn't you be with Gin-taichou and your father?" asked Toushirou. "Oh. I got permission from Gin-chan. So you don't need to worry about it." answered Ai. "I see." said Toushirou. "Anyway, I think I need to go. Good Luck Toushirou and Soujirou-kun. See you later nee." said Ai. "Hai. Good Luck to Ai." said Toushirou and Kusaka. Then Ai left the two of them and went to the testing are where Gin, Kiryu and her Father were waiting. Toushirou and Kusaka also went to the room where they will be taking their test.

After they had taken the test they had graduated and was taken to their respected Division's.

After that test something had changed in Toushirou. He became much silent and at that time One of Ai's special person had died. No one knew what happened and who killed Kiryu. Ai became distant and focused on her job. She didn't showed her emotions. Both of them didn't had time to meet but they were still close friends.

**NOTE: sorry if I updated late...It's because it was my final exam and we had so many things to do...Anyway to make up i'll update as fast as I can...Hope you liked that story... **


	5. Update

Hi. I just want to say that I'm still going to update the story. I'm just busy with school and stuff. I'm going to try on updating this coming week and the week after. It will be my 1 week break then after that summer school will begin so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. I'm sorry for the slow update.

-Shiichan


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any characters...**

Chain of Fate

Chapter 5

It's been 20 years since Toushirou had started working in the 10th Division. It's also been 20 years since the last time that he had seen Ai. Even though they haven't meet physically because of their busy life they kept in touch through letters. Letters that Momo gives him at home. He was grateful that Momo was ok being their mail man. Then he looked at the flowers in his table. For 20 years the flowers still looked beautiful and healthy as if it will never wither. It was weird and creepy but beautiful. It makes the flower more mysterious like Ai. To him, Ai was someone that was hard to read. He was called a prodigy. He knows everything and can read anyone like a book but the only person that was until now a mystery to him was his best friend Ai. Unconsciously Toushirou smiled to him. A rare smile that only a few people had seen. His real smile that he only give to the people that he cares and trust. Then suddenly the 10th Division Taichou arrived with his fukutaichou following him. He stood up and bowed and said "Welcome back Taichou." The 10th Division Captain looked at him the smile and said "Arigatou Toushirou." Then his Taichou went inside his Office leaving his Fukutaichou with Toushirou. He sighed then sat down his chair. His Taichou was nice and caring. He was like a father to him. Someone that he cares like a his own family. Then he looked at Matsumoto Rangiku. 10th Division's Fukutaichou. He stared at her then frowned. He never knew why a nice Taichou will pick a lazy and drinker shinigami be his Fukutaichou. He should have picked someone who is willing to do his/her work and be responsible not someone who likes to work and escapes work whenever she can not even caring of finishing her paper work. Toushirou sighed. Then continued doing his paper work. He had more important things to do. He doesn't want to waste his time thinking other things that is unrelated to his work.

Meanwhile at the 5th Division

Aizen Sosuke just got back from the Captains meeting along with his Fukutaichou Hinamori Momo. Momo became his new fukutaichou 15 years ago. She was a good fukutaichou like Kiryu. She was responsible and loyal to him. She was also close to his daughter Ai. So he didn't need to worry about Ai when he goes to missions and he was sure that his Division in under a watchful eye and that nothing bad will happen to his Division while his away. "Taichou I'll just make some tea for you to drink. I'll be right back." said Momo smiling. Aizen smiled then Momo left to make some tea. While sitting at his table he thought about what happened to the meeting awhile ago. It was unexpected but in the end all he can say is that whatever they had talked about at the meeting will benefit him and his Daughter Ai in the future.

Flashback

Yamamoto-Soutaichou had just called for an emergency meeting. Everyone was present even their Fukutaichou was their in the meeting. Everyone was waiting for to talk. Then he looked at everyone then said "Everyone Thank you for coming even if it was unexpected." Everyone nodded while some smiled. Then the Soutaichou continued "I had called everyone to talk about the situation in the Human World especially Karakura-chou. I just received a report telling me that the hollow activity had increased. 1 Shinigami won't be able to handle it by himself that's why I want someone to sent someone from their Division to go to Karakura-chou and help the Shinigami stationed in Karakura with fighting the Hollows. I only need one but I want the shinigami that will go to the Human World trusted and responsible so do you have anyone in mind taichou's?" Then everyone was silent staring at the soutaichou. Ukitake-taichou was about to say something but Aizen-taichou beat him and said "Yamamoto-soutaichou if it's ok with you I want my Daughter Ai be the one to go to Karakura-Chou." then everyone was silent. Yamamoto-soutaichou looked at Aizen and opened one of his eyes. Everyone was shocked or surprised on what Aizen had just said. Everyone in Seiretei knows that Aizen Sosuke Captain of 5th Division was a overprotective father when it came to his daughter Ai. They know especially the Taichou and Fukutaichou of the Division's that he doesn't want his daugther to have a mission in the Human World. Their was even a time when he had locked his Daughter Ai in their house and the 5th Division he gave her paper works to finish so that she will forget of going to the Human World so that he can keep her safe. For 1 month Ai was only given paper work and was not allowed to go out and have other missions. The only people that she can talk to was the people in the 5th Division, Gin, and Tousen. After that incident Ai ignored Aizen for 1 month not even talking to him or even saying hi or hello to her father. Ai only forgave her father when he had built her a Garden in the 5th Division and in their house. Now everyone was confused. The overprotective father had just told the soutaichou that he want his daughter to go to the human world. The place where he doesn't want Ai to go. Everyone thought that he was going crazy. One of the Taichou was about to say something but was again beat by Aizen. Aizen looked at the soutaichou and smiled and said "Is it ok with you Yamamoto-Soutaichou?" The soutaichou stared at him then said "Of course it's ok with me Aizen-Taichou. Ai can have the mission in Karakura-chou. Also she might need to stay there for a month or longer." Aizen nodded. Then everyone was allowed to go back to their Division's and continue their work.

End of Flashback

Momo went inside his office then placed the hot cup of tea at Aizen's Table. "Arigatou Momo." said Aizen. Momo smiled and said "Your welcome." Then he took the cup and smiled the aroma of the tea then took a sip. Momo was about to leave his office but was stopped when he said "Matte momo." Momo stopped the looked at her Taichou and said "Hai Taichou? Is their something that you need?" "Hai. If it's ok with you can you tell Ai that I want to talk to her. I have something important to tell her." said Aizen. Momo smiled then said "Hai taichou I will tell her." Then she left his office. While drinking his tea Aizen opened one of the drawer in his table and took a black notebook and placed it in his table. He placed the cup of tea in his table then took the black notebook then opened it. He started reading the notebook then smiled. The mission will really benefit the two of them in a good way.

Meanwhile with Ai.

Ai just got back from one of her mission. She went to her Garden the moment she had arrived. She looked at the flowers that she had taken care of then smiled. Her hard work had paid off. She went to where her black roses were and picked one and putted in the vase in the table. Then she went to where the Blue roses were and took one and like what she did with the black rose she putted in the vase. Then she smiled. 'Now all I need to do is-' She was interrupted when suddenly the door was opened by none other than Momo. She looked at Momo then said "Konichiwa momo How are you?" Momo smiled then said "I'm fine Ai-chan. How about you?" "I'm also fine I just got back from a mission. I'm sorry if might sound rude momo but can I ask you what are you doing here? Do you need me to do something?" asked Ai. "Oh Aizen-taichou told me to tell you that he wants to see you right now. He have something important to tell you." answered Momo with a big smile on her face. "Hn. Thank you for telling me Otou-san's message." She took the vase in the table then said "I better get going. See you later momo." "Hai. See you later Ai-chan." Then they went to where they needed to be. Momo went back to her office to finish her paper work while Ai went to her father's office.

Meanwhile at Aizen's Office

Aizen was doing his paper work when he heard someone knock on his door. He said come in. Then His daughter went inside. "Otou-san Momo told me that you have something important to tell me." said Ai. Aizen looked at his daughter then smiled. "Yes I have something important to tell you. But before that sit down Ai." said Aizen. Ai stared at her father then raised her left eyebrow then sat down at the chair in front of her father's table. She placed the vase that she was holding in the table. She stared at her father suspiciously while her father was smiling at her. "So Ai do you want to go to the Human World for a mission?" asked Aizen. Ai's eyes was wide she was surprised by her father's question. Then she looked at her father to see if he was really telling her the truth or if he was messing with her. For 20 years she had asked her father to give her a mission in the Human World. Every time she asked him he always says no and now her own father was the one asking her if she wants to have a mission in the Human World. Is her father playing with her or he was just being nice to her by letting her have a mission in the human world. She stared at him the frowned. "Ai-chan down frown like that. I know that your surprised that I suddenly out of the blue asked you if you want to have a mission in the human world. When for the past 20 years I kept on saying to you that I won't let you go to the Human world. I'm not messing with you. I just want you to forgive me that's why I'm asking you if you want to go to the Human World for a mission that will last for a month or longer. So tell me what is your answer?" said Aizen. "Well since your the one who had asked I gotta say yes I accept the mission." said Ai with a big smile on her face. "Well then the info about your mission is in your room also you will be leaving tomorrow so if you have things that you want to bring you should pack now and take a rest. I expect that you'll be doing a good job." said Aizen. Ai stood up with a big smile on her face. She approached her father then gave him a hug and whispered "Arigatou Otou-san. I love you and I forgive you." Aizen smiled then hugged Ai and whispered. "I'm happy that you have forgiven me my Hime-chan." Then Ai stopped hugging her father then pouted. "I told you not to call me that." Aizen chuckled then patted Ai in the head. Ai smiled then said "I better go now and prefer otousan." Then when she was about to leave Aizen said "Ai don't forget to bring your flowers." Ai looked back and said "I forgot thank you for reminding me otousan." Then she went back and took the flowers then left.

Then Ai went to her room and packed the things that she thinks that she will need in her stay at the Human World. She went to sleep early. Excited that her dream will come true. Not knowing that she will someone that will changed a part of her.

**Note: Sorry for the very late reply. I hope everyone will like this Chapter. Tomorrow I will be updating again. Also to clear up things in my story 1 year in the Human World is 10 years in Soul Society so in this story Ai is 7 years Old. Also in this chapter I made Aizen out of character just to show that do care about Ai. Also the reason why Karin is punished is because she do somethings that Gin doesn't like when they are training or when has to do something. Sorry if made it look like Ai is always punished by them. Thank you for the reviews ****KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913, strawberry fishcakes, girlX901, Yemi Hikari, and losermuch.**


	7. Update sorry

Hi I'm really sorry if updating really late. I was busy with school then i got sick and was busy because of holiday. I'm really really sorry for the slow update. The next chapter is already written on paper i just need to type it when i have time. I will try to post 2 or 3 chapter on BOND and Chain of Fate.

Also i want to ask the readers what you want to happen in the story. Also if you can give me some ideas or opinion on Karin's/Ai's Zanpaktou. Again really sorry for the late update. Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone. Hope you have a wonderful year this year.

Elzain.


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any characters...**

**Chain of Fate**

**Chapter 6**

When Ai arrived in the human world it was spring. Cherry Blossoms where starting to bloom. She was really excited in going to the human world. She had heard many things about the humans that live in the Human World. There were also places that she had wanted to go visit.

When she arrived she went to many places. She was really happy that her father gave her the mission. It was the first time that she went to the human world. The place that she was assigned was Karakura Town. It was reported that their were many Hollow in the Town. It seems that the place have many people who have a strong reiatsu. It was the reason why Soul Society send Shinigamis to be the towns Guardian against Hollows. She was lucky that their was still no Hollows. It gave her time to walk around Karakura and admire the place. When she got tired she went to the park that she had seen while she was walking earlier. The place had many Cherry Blossoms blooming. She sat down under the cherry blossom. The place felt familiar to her. As if she had been their in the past. It was weird but she felt like she was home. She smiled then closed her eyes. It was one of the time where she can relax and be herself. Without the mask that she always wear in Soul Society.

Sometimes she felt so suffocated in Soul Society. In people's eyes she was the daughter of Aizen Sosuke Captain of the 5th Division. Many people have high expectation of her. That she will be powerful like her father even though they are not blood related. People still watch her every move and criticize her when she makes a mistake. It was the reason that she wears a mask. So that no one had nothing to say about her. She was known as the Ice Princess of the 5th Division. She was feared by many shinigami's for her power. She was also respected. But they had forgotten that she was still a child. There are times that she want to be a child and be spoiled by her father. This was one of those times where she can be the child that she is. No one is in the Human World to watch her every move and criticize her for who she really is.

She smiled. It was the freedom that she had always wished to have. Where she doesn't need to worry about anything and live life as she want to. But she knows that this freedom is only temporary that it won't last forever. Because she's a shinigami. She live to fight and protect the people that she cared about. It's a life where death is always behind you. You don't know if you will survive or not. It was a world where the strong ones survive while the weak ones die. It maybe cruel but it was the path that she had chosen the moment her father adopted her as his daughter. It was her choice that she won't regret.

Ai opened her eyes and looked at the cherry blossoms. The trees were beautiful. She had always love them when she was still young. She always sneak in Kuchiki-taichou's mansion to stare at his cherry blossoms. Then she looked at the children that were playing in the park. They were running around or chasing their friends. While their parent's were sitting under the tree watching their child with a smile. The smile on Ai's face was replaced by a frown. She always hated it when she see a happy family. She doesn't know if it's because of the way she was raised or it was because of the fact that she wasn't able to experience something like it. She sighed then looked at other things. Their were many beautiful flowers blooming in the park. It reminds her of her flowers in Soul Society. She smiled.

Then she felt like someone was staring at her. She looked around and saw a boy with brown eyes and short spiked orange hair. He was staring at her. She stared at him and their eyes met. She felt like she had met this boy in the past. It was a weird feeling. The have a strong reiatsu. Stronger than a normal human should have. Ai stared at the boy. He must be one of the people who have strong reiatsu in the town. The boy have short spiked orange hair and brown eyes. He also have a slightly tan skin.

They stared at each other that felt like hours to Ai. She doesn't know why but she felt like she has a connection with the boy. A part of her wanted to run and hugged the boy which is weird since she just met or seen the boy. Then suddenly a little girl approached the boy and hugged him. She heard the girl say 'Oniichan'. The girl have short blonde hair and brown eyes. When she saw the girl she felt sadness inside her. She clenched her hand and scowl. Something weird is happening to her. When the mission is over she should visit Unohana-taichou. Then she saw the siblings talk and they started to walk the other direction. 'they must be going home now' thought Ai. Then suddenly the boy look back and looked at her. Then they left. She sighed. Her heart was beating fast. It was her first time to encounter a human that can see her. The boy was still young but already have a strong reiatsu. 'should I report about him to otou-san or not' thought Ai. She sighed. 'I'll just keep it a secret it's not like otou-san will know about it.' thought Ai. Then she left the park and went to the shrine that she was staying.

The next day

Ai was bored. She didn't know what to do. Their were no Hollow sighting since yesterday even today. It was peaceful in Karakura Town. She should be happy about it since she can relax but she got used in fighting hollows after all she's been doing it for a long time now. She sighed. She's been walking around the whole town since morning waiting for a hollow to come out but unfortunately nothing happened. It was already afternoon and still no sight of one single hollow. 'I'll just go to the park again' thought Ai. Then she shunpo until she reached the park. Their were no people in the park. Only her. She smiled. Now I can take a rest without those noisy brats. When she was going to the cherry blossom that she was resting on yesterday. She felt a strong reiatsu. It was the reiatsu of the boy that she had seen yesterday.

When she got to the tree. She saw the boy sitting under the beautiful big cherry blossom. The boy looked at her then smiled. She approached the boy and said "Why are you here again?" "I was waiting for you to come." answered the boy. "Huh? Are you an idiot or something? Why would you wait for me here? Do you know that I could have went somewhere else to rest and never come back here?" The boy frown and said "I'm not an idiot. It might sound weird but I have a feeling that you'll come back here." Ai was confused. 'This boy is so weird.' she thought. She sighed. "I see. Anyway, my name's Ai. What's yours? Asked Ai. The boy smiled and answered "I'm Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo. Nice to meet you Ai." "Nice to meet you too Ichigo." said Ai smiling. Ai felt some butterflies in her stomach. She was so happy for some reason. She just shrugged it off as nothing. "By the way, Ai I know I might sound crazy but are you a ghost?" asked Ichigo. "Yes, I am. How did you know about it?" asked Ai. "Then I was right. Well, when I saw you yesterday I told my sister about you but she told me that she can't see any girl sitting under this tree. So I was thinking that maybe you were a ghost or she just can't see you yesterday since it was already afternoon and you were wearing that black kimono. Wait. Your not playing with me right?" said Ichigo. Ai chuckled. 'This kid is interesting' thought Ai. She smiled and said "Of course, I'm serious. I am a ghost. I'm really surprised that you can see me. So your the only one that can see ghost like me in your family?" Ichigo nodded then smiled. She also smiled. "So Ichigo why did you waited for me?" asked Ai. "well, ano I wanted to see if your _her_." said Ichigo "Huh? What do you mean?" said Ai with sign of confusion in her eyes. "Well you see I have 2 younger sisters. They were twins. But 6 years ago _she_ suddenly disappeared. When I saw you yesterday you looked like her but older. I thought that _she_ was you. I was just hoping that _she_ came back and isn't dead." answered Ichigo with sadness in his voice. Ai can see that he was holding back his tears. She can already see the tears that he was holding back in his eyes. 'The girl might already be dead.' she thought. She felt bad for him and his family. She knew the feeling to lose someone important to you. 'Like the time that I had lost _them_.' thought Ai. "Gome I didn't mean to ask you about your sister." said Ai. "It's ok. You didn't know." said Ichigo. Then he smiled. Ai couldn't help but smile. His smile was contagious. 'I have met my first human friend otou-san.' thought Ai smiling.

_It was the fated meeting between two siblings that will soon meet again in the battle field fighting for their loved ones with their life. A future that no one can change._

_Ichigo Karin Ichigo Karin Ichigo Karin Ichigo Karin Ichigo Karin Ichigo Karin Ichigo Karin Ichigo_

**Hi sorry for the late update. I hope some people are still reading this fanfiction. Sorry if nothing much happened in this chapter. This chapter Is the time that Ichigo and Ai meet. The next chapter will still be about Ai and Ichigo. Next chapter Yuzu and Isshin will appear. **

**Also about Karin, when she died her body was devoured by a hollow so when she disappeared the police wasn't able to find a body and thought it was a case of a missing person. **

**By the way, with Ai's Zanpaktou name please tell me what name you like with the name that I thought of:**

**Shisou (Shadow of Death)**

**Kage no Ki (Shadow spirit)**

**Karasu Yuumei (Crow of Dark and Light)**

**Or you can give an opinion for the name of her Zanpaktou.^^.**

**Thank you for your opinion.^^. Thank you , KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913, Rose Zaki, and HitsuKarin Lurver for the review.^^.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!^^**


	9. Announcement

Hello everyone,

I'm really sorry that i haven't updated for so long. *deep Bow* I have been busy with college and i had clinicals so that i can graduate. Now that i have graduated i will be doing the fanfics BOND and Chain of fate again. :) I hope everyone will continue to like the story. :) I will be starting to write the chapters and maybe i will update more than one chapters this month.^^. I am also writing original stories now. lol. I joined a group so i will be working between fanfics and original stories that i have with the group.^^.

Thank you for people who have continued to support BOND and Chain of Fate.^^.

If you have any opinion or questions you can PM me. :) I can now receive PM's lol. i didn't know it was in no i have changed it to yes so now i can receive PM's. :)

Take Care Everyone.^^.

-KanareKana


	10. Karin Zanpaktou

Hello Everyone,

This is the realease words for Karin's Zanpaktou:

Shinsou:

Death to the Soul Shinsou

Karasu Yuumei:

Soar in the Sky Karasu Yuumei

Spread your wings Karasu Yuumei

Kage no Ki:

Rule the Darkness Kage no Ki

Roam into the Darkness Kage no Ki

Stalk into the Night Kage no Ki

the last 2 releaser words for Kage no ki sounds the same but i will just add it. Do tell me what everyone's opinion is. :)


End file.
